H
Transcript (Take 1, pilot, 1996) director: and action! henry and June: it’s Sunday! director: cut! It’s not Sunday, it’s Monday! (Take 2, bromfield girls in the hoodz, 2015) announcer: this is a meme! Not an outtake Linda: what! h&j in action never make memes grounder: I couldn’t exist a prank (laughs) Linda: you caused all of this? grounder: yes Linda: you trickster! Security! grounder: oh no! (Runs away) divine: you three, your the best students ever! (Take 3, newest ad, 2013) june: we have to knock surfers off the short director: cut! (take 4, bouncy castle accident, 2007) abby: (burps) mark: oh no, abbs abby: sorry, must’ve eaten eggs In a nest because, I was reporting (take 5, wow that was delicious, 2001) henry: we’re at the candy shop june: wow! Let’s get them, before they’re sold out! (Farts) oops! henry: they Don’t exist farting in the studio june: my bad everyone, must been eaten those milk and cookies director: Cut! (Take 6, thank you for everything, 2000) linda: we’re here to help! marshall: i’m In! abby: me too! dionne: sorry, I can’t remember what to say director: Cut! Someone go and get dionne’s script? (take 7, my fair abby, 2015) abby: Mackenzie, remember what the kids say? mackenzie: yep, what is my line again? director: cut, can somebody get mackenzie’s Script please? (take 8, skate down the ramps, 2011) linda: let’s skate around (plays band aid’s do they know it’s Christmas on her baby g watch) is it Christmas? sheldon: yes! It’s Christmas! director: cut! It’s not Christmas! (Take 9, shopping is more excited, 2005) henry: ok, all we need is... what’s my line again? director: cut! Someone get henry’s Script? (take 10, squeaking toys are so cuddly, 2004) henry: hello squeaking toys, how are you? director: cut! (Take 11, a big step, 2004) Chelsea: let’s find the duo! (burps) coy: oh fudge, collony! chelsea: my bad! Must‘ve Been eaten coco pops (take 12, bathtubs are way better than mud, 2005) Henry: yeah girl! Scrub your cute nose director: cut! It’s scrub your cute little body, not scrub your cute nose (take 13, cups, do you have it, 2014) linda: so, how was your song? Stefan: good, that Beatles song was cool in the 1960s, and... (got slimed by nickelodeon with the other kids) linda: WHO THE HECK SLIMED YOU? Ofeleah: oh, I guess we’re slimed Everyone: (except linda, sheldon, Alan, And the students) (laughs) Linda: that’s it! I’d crossed the line by getting slimed! Get my agent on the phone! (Take 14, musical performance, 2014) dionne: (blows the tuba along to we all stand together, but a fly comes) Dionne: WHAT? director: cut! (Take 15, leavers, 2014) briana: wow, you drew goodbyes to me kayleigh: but there are no goodbyes briana: i said there was kayleigh: alright! that’s it! I’m calling my agent, someone get my phone! (Take 16, seven sea voyages of Millie the puppy, 2008) linda: (taking her bandana off) that rubbish band looks stupid, now I need another one? Wait a second, where’s the others sheldon: they’re at lunch linda: LUNCH?! briana: sorry i was having lunch with the other kids linda: WHAT THE HELL? (Take 17, there’s nowhere to be afraid, 2005) tommy: I see dead miis abby: no, there are no miis, they’re ain’t here until 2006 tommy: please stop! abby: I couldn’t exist it tommy: THAT’S IT! I’VE HAD IT WITH ABBY! CAN SOMEBODY GET MY AGENT ON THE PHONE, CAUSE I’M OUT OF HERE, BYE BYE! (Storms off) director: ok let’s cut! (take 18, secret club vs team PE, 2002) coach 2: Linda, give them martial arts unit please linda: yes! (starts to run but slips) ouch! director: can someone get medical? linda: ow! Mr beckham, i’d Got... bruises... (take 19, secret club vs team PE, 2002) coach 2: Linda, give them martial arts unit please linda: yes! Okay team! I will kill you director: cut, this isn’t hell coach 2 and children: (laughing) linda: why are you kids comedians? (Take 19, how to be Linda bromfield, 1998) Linda: dude, that tennis dress looks cute (pees) oops, must’ve drink too much cocoa Director: cut! (take 20, swimming in the pond) June: We could get up in the morning, with the sun-rise When the sun's above us, we can close our eyes We can swim in the river with the squirrel getting hit (threw a lily flower) Henry’s squirrel: (crying) director: cut!